


Don’t Leave Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Winchester Losses [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Don’t Leave Me

_Feeling you shift against him, he pulled you close, enjoying the scent of your shampoo. “John, did you remember to give the boys the alarm passcode?” You asked, half-asleep._

_“Uh….” He thought. “I don’t remember.”_

_You sighed and opened your eyes enough to reach over to your nightstand and grab your phone. “You’re going to start taking less hours at the garage, Mr. Winchester.” You shot him a teasing look._

_John watched you as you quickly texted, enjoying your bedhead. You were on your back, as gorgeous as ever. “How’d I get so damn lucky?” He grinned as you blushed._

_Putting your phone back, you turned to face him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the motel with you, but he figured that must have been some strange dream. “I’ve asked myself every day since we met.” You kissed him gently._

_His lips moved against yours, his hand on your lower back. “What time are they getting here?” His voice was low, and you knew the look in his eyes well._

_“They’ll be here about lunchtime.” You reminded him. “Sam and Jess are getting here early, though. I’m running to the store with her for some last minute things, and you and Sam can start the grill.” John groaned lightly, knowing that him and Sam butted heads like there was no tomorrow. “John Winchester, that is your son, and he’s excited that the little boy they’re adopting will be here next week. He wants to celebrate with his family.” You told him firmly, watching him smirk at you getting all riled up._

* * *

_“So, Dad, what’s it feel like?” Dean smirked over at his father, taking a swig of his beer. John raised an eyebrow at his eldest. “Your youngest will be younger than your grandson.” He laughed, making you look over from where you were with Jess and Levi._

_Levi was 6 months old when Sam and Jess had adopted him. He was a bright eyed bubbly little boy, and you adored him. John saw you with him all the time, as you always dropped everything to babysit and get to play with him. You were a natural._

You had been cleaning up after Levi’s first birthday when he’d pulled you to him. The others had gone home, you having shoo’d them, saying you’d do this yourself. “Let’s have a baby, sweetheart.” He grinned.

“What?” You weren’t sure if you were hearing him right.

John chuckled. “We’ve been married a few years, and watchin’ you with Levi… I want that for us.” His eyes held such love for you, and his voice made you melt.

4 months later, you’d told him the good news- he was going to be a Daddy. Again.

_You’d waited three weeks to tell anyone, which was extremely difficult. You had family dinners, and you babysat, and you were close with Jess. Finally, when you were 16 weeks along, you and John had announced the pregnancy._

_Now, there everyone was, celebrating another Winchester. Sam had ran inside for a minute, leaving John and Dean with their beers. John laughed, shaking his head. “To be honest, I never thought I’d do this all over.” He downed the last of his beer, setting it aside. His dark eyes went from you, to Dean. “Then I saw her with Levi.”_

_Dean smiled, seeing his father’s face light up. “She’s good for you, Dad.”_

_“You’re just now seeing that? We’ve been together…what? 5 years now?” He chuckled._

_“Eh, shut it, old man.” He smirked._

_“Watch it, boy.” John shot back._

_You walked over, raising an eyebrow at them as you sat sideways in his lap. “What’s he watching now?” You asked, running your fingers through his salt and pepper hair._

* * *

_John walked around your hospital room, his eyes on the small bundle in his arms. You’d given birth to a little girl just a couple hours before, and were catching some rest while you could. “Your brothers are so excited to meet you, Lizzy.” He smiled down at her, brushing his finger over her soft cheek. “So small, with so much love surrounding you.”_

_Yawning, you turned towards his voice, just watching him for a few minutes before speaking up. “Let’s just hope when she’s older none of her friends get crushes on the boys.” You teased, making him chuckle lightly._

_He grinned at you, making your heart skip a beat. “God, you’re beautiful.” He breathed._

_“John, I just pushed a baby out of a hole the size of a lemon. I may be many things, but I doubt beautiful would be one of them.” You said softly._

_“I think you’re fucking gorgeous.” He assured you. “Can’t wait to see this again.” John winked, making you shake your head, laughing._

* * *

_Something had been feeling off to John, but he just figured that was lack of sleep. Lizzy was teething, and half the time she wanted John. Which meant part of the night he was up with her, both of you taking turns. He wouldn’t trade it for the world, though._

_He went through his day, as always, downing enough coffee to keep him awake and alert. Leaning on the front desk at the garage, he was looking over some paperwork when the bell rang on the door. “Shop closes in 5.” He warned the customer._

_“John.” Hearing your voice, he looked up._

_“Where’s Lizzy?” He asked, worried. Hell, this barely looked like you. “Is she okay?” John asked, rushing to you at the look on your face._

_You sighed. “We need to talk.”_

* * *

_His whole drive home, your words echoed in his head. This wasn’t his life. This was all a dream. You being his wife, the boys being happy and safe, Sam with a wife and son, and your daughter. His heart clenched at the thought, torn. What if what he was told was true? But, what if it wasn’t?_

_Before he knew it, he pulled into his driveway, having made up his mind. First, he needed to see Lizzy again. Slipping out of the car, he walked up the walkway, and through the front door. Moments later, you greeted him with a smile, Lizzy in your arms. “Babe?” You asked, your smile fading._

_“I’m sorry.” He told you, pulling you into a soft kiss._

_“For what? John, you’re scaring me.” Your heart was hammering in your chest, fear racing through your veins._

_He closed his eyes. “I just had to say goodbye.” John sighed. “I needed to see you two one last time before I go.” He wasn’t going to explain things. Not if this was a dream. He had to get out if he was to live. If this was his life, and he died…well, he didn’t deserve his family._

_You shook your head, following him as he walked to the door. “John!” You were crying now, trying to get his attention. “What’s going on? Why are you walking out on us? On our daughter?” It felt like your ribs were being crushed as he kept moving, down the walkway. “Please, don’t do this, John! Don’t leave me.” You sobbed, standing on your front porch. Your eyes followed the Impala as he sped away, out of sight, your heart going with it._


End file.
